NOTLIKEYOUKNOW
by thewayofkris
Summary: multichapter/temporary hiatus; -- i hope you know that the stereotypical high school life can be real.
1. Prolouge

Not Like You Know

I Own Nothing, :D

* * *

High school. For some kids, high school is their release. A release from their parents, their home, **LIFE**. For them high school is their therapy. Some medicine for the drama during their whole life. But for these teens, high school is something the **NEED** to get away from.

Mitchie Torres:

Freshman. 14. your typical smart girl. Some one like Gabriella Montez in high school musical. The only difference is that she isn't as innocent as you think she is. She's pregnant. And she knows who the father is.

Shane Gray:

For a freshman, it wasn't long till he was "crowned" Mr. Popularity in the freshman building. But that reputation might be ruined when one tiny secret gets out.

Miley Stewart:

Every one needs a job right? What if that job has sex, poles, and drunken men surrounding you? Would you love that job? Even for your family?

Nate Gold:

Bruises. His body is full of them. Why you ask? Because of his drunken brother and dad.

Again why? Because they have no other reason to like him.

Maddie Fitzpatrick:

Poor and relentless is the show. But who is the real Maddie Fitzpatrick? Rich. Yeah that's right, she is filthy. She is showered with everything. Money, phones, clothes, shoes, etc.

Wanna know why she's hiding it? Because she's scared of what people might think of her. Mean and snobby.

Jason Gray:

He lost everything. His brother, his girlfriend, his family. Maybe because drugs lead him to killing his parents.

* * *

Well here's the character BG's. Next chapter might be up around next week :D

-Kris :D


	2. Life With The Teens

Not Like You Know Chapter 1

Enjoooy! :D

--

Mitchie Torres was walking through the halls of Westchester High. She was headed to her first class, but she needed to take a bathroom break. She had to go every hour now. She was walking towards the bathroom, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said quietly, rubbing her stomach, because she was feeling the baby kicking.

"Don't worry about it." The voice said. She got startled. She knew that voice anywhere.

She looked up from ground, towards the figure. She looked him in the eyes, and opened her mouth to say something, but unfortunately, no words came out.

--

Shane Gray was just coming out of the guy's bathroom. He was thinking about the end of the semester exams. Would he be able to pass them? Would he go onto the next grade? How would he do on them? He couldn't figure out what to do, because he was extremely stressed. But not only on tests, something else.

These questions haunted him, which led to him bumping into someone. He heard the person's voice, and his face lit up. It was a long time since he talked to her. About 5 months to be exact. They just stared at each other before she turned away and walked off. He sighed. He wanted to be on his life. He wanted to know that he cared for her. Besides, he was the dad of the baby she was carrying.

--

Nate Gold was in the back of the school, dabbing alcohol on his scabs and bruises. Wincing, he rubbed it all over is swollen cheek. While doing this, he was thinking about what he had done to make them this upset, to the point where they wanted to beat him. What had he done wrong? Did they figure out something that he did in the past? Was it because he wasn't doing his chores well? Just then he started to think. The beatings started when his mother died. He couldn't remember how she died, but now he knew. They blamed him for her death. Why would they?

--

Miley Stewart woke up in another guys bed. Again. She didn't have any other way to make money. No jobs were hiring except for this one, which always had an opening. So she did it to make money just to save her family. She would do anything to save her family. Even if it does involve losing herself to men she doesn't even know. When she goes home at night, she's completely disgusted with herself. She feels dirty and disgusting. She climbed out or the bed and got dressed. She went through her purse after she got dressed and took two Advil's and headed home. She took a 50 minute shower, not caring if she was late for school. She just wanted to try to wash all the disgust out of her. After she was done, she walked to school, Tears flooding her big blue eyes.

--

Maddie Fitzpatrick

"Look London, I can't afford to use a limo to ride to school okay? IM POOR." She told her "friend" annoyed. But the truth was, she could afford it. She just didn't want to tell anyone. Let's just say that she was obsessed with reputation. She's seen how other people treat rich people. Some of them are only friends because of the money. And she didn't want that. She wanted to have REAL friends, real people to care about her. She never wanted to have London Tipton's life. She wanted to have her own life. Separated from people like London. She never wanted that.

--

Jason Gray was sitting in the couch of the house that he shared with his brother, holding a bottle of beer in his hand, with his head down. He was destroyed. Devastated. Wrecked. All because he was a disappointment to the family. He lost everyone he loved. He lost Shane because he didn't take care of him when his parents died. He lost his girlfriend because he neglected her. And he lost his parents because he killed them. That was another reason why he lost his brother. Jason Gray killed his parents. All because of DRUGS. Now he hated himself too.

--

Well this is a very depressing chapter. And its only the first chapter. :D R&R Please.

-Kris :D


	3. When It Rains

Not Like You Know Chapter 2

I Own Nothing :)

* * *

The outside of Westchester High was dark cloudy. Much like the lives of these teens. Mitchie was sitting in her desk, listening to her iPod while rubbing her stomach. She was staring out the window singing one of her favorite songs in a loud whisper.

And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

She figured that this song describes almost how her life is. Her staring out the window made her completely oblivious of the other 4 teens staring at her in awe.

And no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
so why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

She kept rubbing her stomach singing the song in soft whispers. While water droplets fell to her cheeks. The others were staring at her. Then Miley Stewart walked into the classroom. She looked at everyone and heard Mitchie singing, and sat down next to Nate, Also listening to her sing.

And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

People say that Mitchie's pregnancy was caused, because of rumors of her working at a teen strip club. But Shane knew otherwise. Both of them knew who the dad was. But they were keeping it quiet. Shane thought back 5 months ago.

_Flashback_

It was August 19, a day before Mitchie's 14 birthday, and 4 days after Shane's.

Maddie was helping London throw a huge party. They were only there because of Shane's brother and Mitchie's sister, who were both seniors in high school. Shane was sitting on the couch in front of the TV trying to watch it. Since he was still underage he couldn't have any alcohol, so instead he was having a soda. Minutes later Mitchie sat down next to him, nervous. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." he said sweetly to her.

"Hi." She replied in a quiet voice but with a sweet smile. They talked half through the night. Little did they know, their drinks have gotten spiked. Both of them were very tipsy now. Then Mitchie excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Shane followed soon after. He found her on the bed, shirtless. He stared at her in awe, and before you knew it they were on the bed having sex. Oblivious to using protection. Shane woke up the next morning with no one by his side.

_End of flashback_

And no (oh) how could you do it

(Oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
so why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

Mitchie kept singing the song to herself, quietly crying, still looking out the window.

But now she was thinking about the day she told Shane about this.

_Flashback_

Mitchie slipped in a note in Shane Gray's locker informing him to meet her in the empty room at the end of the building. She was looking around the school while walking towards the classroom near tears. When she reached the end she opened the classroom door and walked into the golden room. She sat in one of the desks tears finally staining her face. She kept on crying until she heard someone open the door. She then saw Shane walking towards her confused.

"Hey Mitch? Why are you crying?" he said with evident worry in his voice.

"Sha- Shane. I'm sorry." She said through sobs. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What why are you sorry?" he said crouching down in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Shane I'm pregnant." His eyes widened.

"Ar- are you keeping it?" he said in stuttering in a whisper.

"I don't know." She said shrugging.

_End flashback_

(Take your time, Take my time)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around.

Nate and Miley were both listening to her intently, both thinking the same thing.

"Why is my life like this?" Miley was disgusted with herself. Nick was confused. And all was not well for them.

and no (oh ) how could you do it  
(oh I ) I never saw it coming  
no (oh ) how could you do it  
(oh I ) I never saw it coming

Maddie was scared of what people might think of her and what they might think if her, or treat her. Jason was ashamed of himself. Both of them ungrateful.

no (oh ) how could you do it  
(oh I ) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

Shane and Mitchie were scared. Terrified as to what may happen to the baby. To their lives. To them.

You can take your time, take my time.

None of their lives were perfect. You don't expect them to be. Right?

* * *

Alas! Another depressing chapter. :D

I don't really like this one. But ah well.

Hope you enjoyed!

Song: When It Rains By: Paramore

-Kris {I'm a girl :)}


	4. Fellings Shared

Not Like You Know Chapter 3

I Own Nothing :)

* * *

Maddie was sitting on the ground, leaning on the lockers, while reading. _The Earth My Butt and Other Big Round Things _would have to be her **most **favorite book. Well, after _Sandpiper_ that is. She would describe these books as life stories from other people's perspective. She looked up from her book to the sound feet pounding on the ground. From the look in her eyes, people would think she was a lunatic.

"Jason Gray," she said with a smirk on her face, standing up, "What're you doing back in Westchester?" ­

"I need to talk to my brother. Now will you excuse me?" Jason said before walking off towards the office. Maddie still had a major crush on Jason. Ever since she was a freshman, and he was a senior. She thought that he was the sweetest guy throughout the school. But, by the end of the school year his attitude suddenly changed. Like he didn't give a care for the world anymore. But who was she to judge. Now her only chance of getting to him is through his brother. Freshman quarterback for the junior varsity. Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and started towards the freshman building, Thinking of a plot to get in Jason's pants.

* * *

Miley was slumped back in her seat "listening" to Mr. Collins talk about the War between The United States and the Soviet Reunion, Also known as the Cold War. She was doodling in her notebook, or more like writing "I heart Nate Gold" all over the page. Nate on the other hand was trying not to lean on his arm to fall asleep because the pressure would cause him to scream. Not only were his arms bruised, his forehead was whacked up, and so he couldn't lie on it. Screw the world he thought. The teacher turned around, and faced the students who were whispering to each other. The teacher evidently annoyed. After turning back to her desk and grabbing the assignments, the Principal's assistant came on the loud speak.

"_Will Shane Gray come up to the office, please?" _ The assistant said with a bored voice. Shane looked up from his desk, confused. Shrugging, he looked over the Mitchie for a split second, and then went off to the school office. He rolled his eyes when he saw who was waiting for him.

"What do you want, Jason?" he said with a plain voice. Jason stood up, and walked over to him.

"Here," he said handing him 50 bucks. "An addition to your money. If you don't want it, I don't care. I'll just be accused of using it for drugs."

Jason said looking down at the last sentence. Shane just looked up at him.

"Erm, thanks?" he answered, in a question. Jason looked up.

"Look, I know you hate me but, can you just treat me as a real brother. Not as someone you just know." He said desperately.

"I'll, uh, see you at home." He said before walking back to class. Jason watched after him, sighing, before leaving.

* * *

When Shane was only a couple feet from the class, he could already hear Mitchie yelling at the teacher.

"_YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NAGGING AT ME! IF YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW, I EXPECT YOU NOT TO ADD TO THAT OKAY?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? HUH?! DO YA?!"_

Then after that final sentence, Mitchie stormed right out of the classroom, once again bumping into Shane. She looked up at him, teary, again. When Shane saw her eyes, all he could do is to fell bad, so he engulfed her in a hug. Mitchie didn't care, she just cried in his chest.

"Shh, Mitchie, calm down." Shane looked around to see if anyone was looking. Mitchie continuing her sobs gripped Shane tighter.

"Here, come with me." He picked her up bridal style, even if she was heavy. Shane brought her to the place where she told him she was pregnant. He sat her down on one of the desks, and crouched in front of her. She stopped crying, but still continued to whimper, and looked at Shane. They both stared at each other before Shane crashed his lips to Mitchie's. Mitchie kissed back with force, and then cupped Shane's face with her hands.

* * *

Maddie was still walking around the school. She's checked every single classroom to check if Shane was in there. She's even checked the JV football field. Finally she reached the end of the school. She was about to give up when she heard shuffling in the last room on the right. She walked over to it, and gasped to what she saw. She backed away from the door, and then ran out of the building, shocked.

When Maddie got out of the building, she couldn't help but replay the scene in her mind. How can 2 freshmen seem to have that much passion in each other? That's what bothered her. What do those two have that she can't have with Jason? She got annoyed. She went to her car and drove off. Since she didn't have any classes, she was free to do whatever. So, she drove off to Jason;s house.

When she got there, she was hesitating on whether she should knock on his door. After all the things she's done to him, who knows how he feels about her now. She made her decision. She knocked on the door, then she suddenly got nervous.

"Maddie?" she jumped at his voice, and then she looked up. "What are you doing here?" she laughed nervously.

"Um, hey Jason. I just came to visit. And to say that I was sorry." She said looking at him with sincere eyes. She could see that his eyes were full of pain. He scoffed.

"So I could fall for you again, then you break it all over again? No thanks Maddie. I'll be better off alone." He said before closing the door in her face.

Maddie stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Nate was still sitting in class bored out of his mind. He yawned, but flinched when he raised his hand to his mouth. Miley saw him finch, she couldn't help but wonder. Ever since 7th grade, he's been very distant with her. He hasn't been calling her that much, no texts, nor any voicemails. By the end of the 8th grade, she started to worry. She decided to confront him. Today.

After the bell rang, she ran after Nate.

"Nate! Nate!" she said running up to him. Nate turned around to look at her.

"What?" he said. Miley stopped right in front of him.

"Why are you being so distant with me all of a sudden? Did I do anything to upset you, or disappoint you?" she said. Nate looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No. Why would you even think that?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Its cause ever since the 7th grade, you've been. It seems like you're avoiding me." She said with hurt evident in her voice. Nate looked at her apologetically.

"No. No. Mi, it's not like that. It's just that ever since my mom died then, the house has been hectic. I'm sorry if you think that. Look I'll make it up to you. After school, let's go to the mall. What do you say?" he said with a smile. Miley looked up at him, a smile crept to her face.

"Okay." She said. Then they walked off to their next class, his arm over her shoulders. _Just like the old days. _Miley thought, smiling.

* * *

By now, Shane was cradling Mitchie in his lap, rocking side to side, with his lips to her head. Mitchie had her arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed.

"Shane?" she said softly. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking up to him. He nodded.

"Sure, anything." He replied sweetly.

"Do you think that I'm ready to have this kid?" Shane looked down at her, and smiled.

"Of course you can. Can I ask _you _something?" she nodded looking up to him.

"Would you let me be in yours and the baby's life?" he asked, obviously scared of rejection. Mitchie sat up in his lap, caressing his face with her hand.

"I will." She said smiling. "I've actually found out more about you. Your not who I thought you were." Shane raised his eyebrow.

"What did you think of me before?" he asked.

"Because you were a jock, I thought you would be a jerk." She said shyly, with a nervous smile on her face. Suddenly her smile became wider.

"Shane, he's kicking. Do you want to feel it?" she said with a big smile in her face. His whole face lit up, he then nodded eagerly. She smiled and placed his hand to where she felt the baby was kicking. Shane's smile grew bigger.

"_They might be in here." _ When they heard the people outside, they started to panic. Mitchie got off Shane and looked at him frantically.

"What do we do, Shane?" she whispered. Shane looked around, then grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He then led her to the closet closest to them.

* * *

Well the end was pretty crappy.

But ah well. I wrote it at 10:26 PM.

Bear with me.

Hope you enjoyed :)

-Kris


	5. Love and Pain

**HIYA! :)**

**So now I have a couple tiny things to say.**

**This whole chapter is dedicated to an awesome person that I call a friend :)**

**Her name is Peyton, or in FF Sweet CrAzY Citrus :)**

**Go read her stories. They are amazing. :)**

**:D Another smiley for you. XD**

**now onto the story.**

* * *

**M**addie was now walking around the park. After leaving the Grey's house, she found herself feeling pained. She didn't mean to break Jason's heart like that. She thought it was just one tiny kiss on the lips. Like a peck or something with Lester Dooley. Yeah he may have a retarded name but he is one hot dude. In another sight of it, she saw Jason at the corner of her eye. When she saw him, she automatically pulled herself away from him, and just stared at Jason with her mouth slightly open. Once she saw the tears in his eyes, she took a step towards him. He shook his head then walked away. Not even looking back at her.

Remembering this, she shook her head, ashamed of how selfish she was. She was walking towards a familiar tree. Once she got near it, she circled around it, wondering if it was still there. Once she saw the carving, she traced the lines of it.

"_Mads + Jase," _it said. _Forever always_, she whispered to herself. Then the water started to brim her eyes. She covered her mouth to prevent her from hiccupping too loud. Then she lost it. She ran fast out of the park. She raced to the lake, her escape from everything. Maddie pulled her shirt from over her head, pulled her pants down, then ran into the lake. She pulled her head atop the water and breathed out. Closing her eyes tightly, breathing out. She was "releasing" all the pain that was inside her. Laying on her back now, she looked up to the sky. Running her fingers through her damp hair, she sunk under water again, staying there for 5 minutes.

* * *

Nick was in the cafeteria sitting in one of the farthest table of the room, reading the letter that his mother had given her before she passed. Every time he would read this letter the pain in his heart is fresh again. He clutched his chest, and shut his eyes tightly. _I love you mom,_ he whispered, placing the letter to his lips wishing silently that the tears won't fall. Sadly, that wish failed. Wiping his now damp cheeks, he looked up from the table and saw someone he never expected to see.

"Nick? Why are you crying?" she said, sitting down in front of him. He sighed then showed her the letter before looking down at the table again, avoiding eye contact with her. Once he heard her gasp, then fold the paper, he looked up to her flushed face. Her skin looked pasty, and she was shaking a bit. Who knew a single letter would do that much to a person. Nick raised and eyebrow then touched her hand, rubbing circles around it with his thumb, trying to soothe her.

Little clues weren't there. He didn't see that girl standing there. He didn't see _Miley_ standing a couple tables with tears in her eyes. He didn't know how much it was breaking her heart seeing him with _that _girl. He didn't know how much she loved him. Now, Miley walked out of the cafeteria, with a tearstained face, and a broken heart.

* * *

The closet was stuffy for not only Mitchie, but for Shane also, counting how he has a broomstick right in his back. They were trying to keep quiet so that no one will find them. Mitchie didn't want to be found because she wanted to be alone, other words, with Shane, and likewise to the other. Both of their minds thinking, _no one will ever ruin this. _Once that they knew that both teachers were gone, they both crept out of the closet. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Shane sighed of relief.

Suddenly she clutched her stomach from sudden pain. Opening her mouth in a silent cry, Mitchie held on to one of the desk for support. "Sha- Shane." She said trying not to scream. He looked towards her, a worried look overcoming his face. He walked over to her supporting her. "Mitch. Mitch what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Shane said, terrified. Mitchie on the other hand was nodding her head. "Shane. Ca-call the hospital. Please." She said saying it while squeezing her eyes, gripping on Shane tighter. Wincing, he took out his phone and dialed 911, picked Mitchie up, and then ran out to the front of the school.

* * *

Jason was at the same park that Maddie was at, kicking rocks while he was walking. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, still thinking about Maddie. He was still in love with her, but with everything that she did to him, he couldn't find it in his self to forgive her. He pulled his hand out of his pocket then ran it through nappy hair. He walked for 30 more minutes till he reached the lake that Maddie was. He took his shoes off and dipped them in the corner. Off from a distance, he saw a moving figure, almost like she was drowning or something. So he walked over there. When she saw that it was Maddie, his heart automatically told him to save her. So he did as told.

He dived into the water and grabbed her around her waist. He pulled her to the surface the laid her down on the ground. He put his head on her chest to see if his heart was beating. _Fast beat _he thought. Then he felt for a pulse. When he now knew she was still alive, he did CPR on her. After 15 minutes of the CPR, Maddie finally started coughing up water. Jason sat back on the ground and sighed of relief. Maddie then stopped coughing then looked towards where Jason was. "Jas- Jason? I- I'm sorry. For every- everything." She said quietly, stuttering. Jason then looked at her with the same expression on his face. He then exhaled deeply before grabbing her and cradling her in his arms. "Shh. Mads its okay. Jus- just stop talking. I'll take you to my house." And with that, he picked her up and left the park, taking her stuff with them.

* * *

**Now what did you think of this chapter?I was having such a crappy week today that I wanted to write this to express my feelings. So this is how it came out. Soo very corny. :D Anyways, that's all I have to say. Hope you liked it. :) Don't forget to R&R :)**

**PS If you guys have a twitter, don't be ashamed to follow me.**

**even if what i post is extremly boring. :)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . t w i t t e r . c o m / o h s o a w e s o m e k r i s **

**[NO SPACES! ;D]**

**- Kris  
**


	6. Should've Been Yours

**Not Like You Know **

_For Sweet CrAzy Citrus. :)_

**-**

Nate ran over to Miley and put his arms around her shoulders. He smiled at her but Miley was just to hurt to even give at least a small smile out. This confused Nate. His eyebrow rose. But he shook it off.

"So," he beamed, "we still on for later today?" Miley looked up at him with a frown, then back forward. "I can't. I have stuff to do today." And with that she pulled his arm off her shoulder and walked off. Nate got even more confused with this action, so he ran up to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mile? What's the deal? Did I do something to make you angry? If I did, then I'm sorry." He said. But she just shook her head. "I wish that were enough Nate. But not only did you hurt you, you broke something that was supposed to be yours. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, huh?" she said, then headed towards her 5th period class, daring her self to cry.

Nate stood there dumbfounded and oblivious to what Miley could have meant. _Something that was supposed to be yours. _Was the only thing that repeated in his mind. He shook his head trying to get rid of it but it just wouldn't leave. Sighing, he went to his next class.

-

Jason was in the kitchen making a cup of hot chocolate for Maddie. She had been shivering ever since they had gotten home. She was in the tub taking a hot shower to warm up. _You're over her Jason. Don't fall for her lies again._ He told himself quietly. He jumped when he heard someone cough slightly behind him.

"Thanks Jason." She whispered. He just nodded his head at her then handed her the cup of chocolate. She took it, happily sighing from the warmth it gave her. Jason looked at her then walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He didn't glance at Maddie even when she sat next to him.

"Jason," she said slowly, while sighing. "I'm sorry. I- I don't know why I did what I did. I was a foolish sophomore back then. Can you forgive me?" she said, almost pleading. He scoffed, making her drop the cup of chocolate. She gasped before running to the kitchen and getting some paper towels. Jason took some, slightly cursing, then started to wipe. Their hands touched for 5 seconds, but Jason pulled apart and stood up.

"You can stay in my room till my brother gets home. And about your question, I think I can, but not now." he said then left for the bathroom. Maddie was once again stupefied.

-

Shane had his head in his hands breathing out shakily. Mitchie had been in the ER for almost an hour and he was going crazy. He **needed **to know if Mitchie was alright, or he would go ballistic. When he looked up at the clock, the time was now 2:30, already 1 hour since they got to the hospital. Lucky enough he got a very nice teacher to take them to the hospital.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to blame himself for everything that he had Mitchie go through. It was his fault anyway. Agreeing to go to that stupid party. Agreeing with his stupid brother. He wanted his mom. To cry in her arms, and her telling him it'll be alright. But that wasn't possible now since his brother killed them both. He hated Jason for that. But then again, he shouldn't hate him because he still took care of him.

"Mitchie Torres?" he looked up, then walked over to the doctor. "I'm here for her." He said. The doctor raised his eyebrow, but looked at him. "Mitchie's fine. She's in her room watching TV." He said with a smile. Shane sighed in relief, but something came to his mind. "What about the baby?" he questioned. The doctor was giving him a suspicious look. "How old are you?" he asked. Shane coughed uncomfortably, but answered anyway.

"Four- fourteen." He stuttered. The doctor shook his head disapprovingly. "The baby's fine. But your girlfriend said she was sixteen." Shane shrugged. "What room number is she in?" Shane asked. The doctor smiled.

"515." He said. Shane thanked him then walked over to her room. He opened the door and saw Mitchie stroking her stomach. Shane smiled at the scene then walked over to her.

"Hey." he whispered. She looked up at him, a smile forming on her face. "You stayed." She said. Shane looked confused but then yawned. Mitchie chuckled then patted the spot beside her on the bed. Shane smiled at her generosity, then climbed in with her. Moments later, they were asleep with Mitchie's head on Shane's chest, his arms around her fragile body, and his head was on hers.

"We alrea-" the nurse stopped herself, smiling at their position. She silently closed the door, leaving them be. _How cute. _She thought with a the nurse walked out smiling, all the other nurses stared at her like she was a lunatic. they didn't know that they would be doing the same thing if they were in there.

-

**How cute is that ending? Haha. Anyways, how are you guys? Better get answers. :P some of you thought that the baby was gonna die huh? I gotcha there. But hey, isn't suspense amazing?**

**Hehehe. Well. That's all I guess. I'd higly appreciate if you would follow me on twitter. if you have one…**

**/krisseexrawrs. :) **

**3,**

**Kris**

**PS. I made a fandom on YT. Big smiles if you would watch it. Link is on my profile. :)**


	7. A Damn Right

**Not Like You Know**

Chapter 7

-

It was after school, and Miley was looking around the house for her parents. It was once again time fore her to "sell herself" to strangers. Sighing, she grabbed the necessities; toothbrush, birth control pills, etc. She looked around her room for other things that would be needed. She took a glance at the clock and saw 5:14. She had about an hour more to kill before she had to go. Running her fingers through her hair, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Nate?" she asked. "I'm sorry for being like that at school. I was just in a bad mood, and I blew up. I can go out right now. But just until six. Is that fine?" she smiled and hung up the phone.

She walked over to the closet and picked out something cute to wear. After that, she put on some make up and grabbed her things and went to go to Nate, smiling like an idiot.

When she got to the café, all her insides were turning. She couldn't have been more nervous in her life then how nervous she was now. She brushed her bangs back a little bit, and walked towards the tables.

Looking around the café, she noticed him talking to someone. Her curiosity took over her, so she walked to the table keeping a safe distance from the table so she wouldn't be seen.

She rushed out of the café balling her eyes out when she saw him lean in to Alex Russo and kissing her.

-

Mitchie and Shane were still in the hospital bed room. They were watching a cartoon on the TV set that they had in the room. Suddenly, Mitchie's nurse, Ms. Norman, walked in with a smile, Mitchie and Shane looked over to the nirse and smiled as well.

"Hey, you two," she said softly. "How are you two doing?" Mitchie and Shane smiled at her and nodded.

The nurse smiled, and walked over to Shane's side of the bed.

"Hey. Your brother is here. He discharged Mitchie, and you guys are ready to go." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." Shane and Mitchie said at the same time making the nurse chuckle. After fixing a couple things, she walked out of the room.

Shane helped Mitchie out of the bed, but before they left the room, Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane. Shane returned the hug, and put his neck in the nook of her neck. Same as how Mitchie has her head. He kissed her neck sending chills up and down Mitchie's spine. They let go of each other and walked out of the room hand in hand to where Jason was. It was Shane's surprise to see Maddie there sitting next to Jason, with her head on his shoulder. His eyebrow rose up.

"Hey." Jason said standing up. "This is Mitchie, I suppose?" Before Shane could answer, Mitchie let go of his hand, and outstretched it towards Jason.

"Yes. Mitchie Torres. And I'm taking that you're Jason? Shane's older brother?" Jason shook her head, somewhat happy about her politeness. Mitchie then looked over at Maddie also with an outstretched arm.

"Hello. I'm Mitchie." She said with a sweet smile. Maddie shook her hand with a smile too.

"Why don't you guys go to the car and wait. I need to talk to Shane. Okay? Here are the keys." Jason handed Maddie the keys and Mitchie and her walked out of the Hospital building. After they left, Jason turned around to Shane with a glare.

"Why the hell would you be hanging out with a pregnant girl. Don't you even know what people might think?!" he exclaimed grabbing the attention of the people sitting in the waiting room.

Shane rolled his eyes at Jason making him even more furious. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Fucking hell Shane! Do you know any better?"

Shane looked at Jason and glared at him. "Jason. I have a damn right to be hanging out with her." He whisper screamed. This time it was Jason's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, you'd only care about her if you were the baby's dad." He replied sarcastically. Shane looked away. Jason saw this and this and couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're grounded." He contemplated. Shane scoffed. "Fine then. But first, fuck you Jason. Fuck you." And with that, he walked out of the building. Not wanting to talk about this any longer. Especially with him.

-

Miley was walking towards the place that she dreaded so badly. The meet up with Nate made her lose even more hope in herself. Shivering, Miley opened the door of the bar and got instantly sickened by the hit of the strong smell of sweat, alcohol, and drunken men. Miley breathed out deeply, and headed towards the back of the bar stage. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face with ice cold water.

After getting prepped and ready, Miley waited for the director's signal to go on stage. When she saw the dreaded hand wave motioning her to come on, she took a deep breath and gathered some of her little confidence that she had left. Smoothing out dress, her heels clanked on the floor while walking up to the stage.

Five minutes into the performance, Miley already felt sickened. She spun around the pole with her left leg on it. Her head was throbbing and her throat was dry.

She just wanted to get **OUT**.

-

Nate snuck in the house and hoped quietly that is dad wasn't home. Unfortunately, his wishes weren't granted.

"Nathaniel Black! Where the hell have you been?!" His dad exclaimed. Nate was shivering. In fright.

"Just at school, sir." He stammered.

"At school my ass. Get on the floor and take your shirt off!" Nate's eyes widened.

"No dad I'm sorry. Please don't." he said, frightened. His dad shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up and get on the floor! NOW!" He yelled. Nate followed his dad's instructions. He heard him fiddling with his belt buckle.

"AH!" Nate yelled, feeling pain whip through his body. He couldn't stand this.

"Shut up!" his dad yelled once again.

-

**Well I finally got this up. :) Now you see how Nate lives his life.  
**

**How do you guys like this one? I hope you liked it.**

**Well anyway, I don't really have much to say. So, bye. :D**

**-KRIS**


End file.
